


Summoning a Demoness for Relationship Advice

by The_Love_Doctor_PhD



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Demonic Possession, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Fdom, L-Bombs, Riding, Screenplay/Script Format, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Love_Doctor_PhD/pseuds/The_Love_Doctor_PhD
Summary: In today’s script, you (or you and a partner) play the role of two lovely heroines.Up first is our leading lady (F), who in this script is the listener’s best friend. She’s very open with him about most things, except her love life, largely due to her secret affections towards him. She’s a shy and easily embarrassed girl on the surface, but when she gets into her sexual acts, she can be incredibly naughty, dirty talking and performing with next to no inhibition.Our next lady in waiting is the lovely demoness (D). For her, sex is a practiced act, and she treats it almost like a business. Ever so devilish and seductive, she can play up her personality to fit the mood, always defaulting back to her in-control persona, until she starts to really enjoy herself and let loose.





	Summoning a Demoness for Relationship Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Text in *stars* indicates an action or emotion to evoke. Originally formatted for Reddit.
> 
> (Optional) text is just that, optional sound effects or lines that I feel could help add to the audio in some way
> 
> [Bracketed text] like this is me pointing out something directly to the performer, like the optional scenes at the end.

*Sounds of knocking at the door, with F’s voice muffled on the other side*

F: Just a second! *Sound of the door being swung open* Oh, hey, you’re here! Come here, give me a hug. Mmm- it’s good to see you. Come in, come in!

*(Optional) Sound of the door closing behind*

F: Thanks for coming over after I called. I know it’s a bit short notice, but I figured we haven’t had some quality time together in a few weeks, so I thought, why not? Figured we could order some take-out, stay in, play some games, what do you think?

Great! I’ve missed having you around lately, things have just been so busy with work and life...it’s just great to see you again. But… *shyness creeps into her voice* before we ordered, I wanted to show you something.

No, it’s nothing bad, you goofball. It’s just… something I’ve been working on and wanted to see what you think. Come on, I set it up in my bedroom, I’ll show you.

Okay, promise not to laugh? I mean it! *giggles* Okay, now, keep an open mind.

*sounds of door being swung open*

F: Ta-da! Sooooo, what do you think? *brief pause* What is it? *little sigh* Right, let me explain. So, you know how I’ve been having problems lately with dating, right? Well... *shyness and nervousness creep into her voice*, there’s this guy, right? And I’ve kind of wanted to tell him how I feel for a while now. Huh? *a little dejection in her voice* Oh...n-no, you don’t know them. It’s...someone from work, yeah.

*snapping back to being light-spirited* Anyway, I have a co-worker, Violet, and I was talking to her about...this guy, and she said that she did this super weird seance thing in her apartment, and then she met her boyfriend, Tim, and thought I should totally try it out too. Sooo...yeah, I basically borrowed the notes she had and now I wanna summon a demon to help me talk to this guy.

*angry* Hey, you said you wouldn’t laugh! *sighs, dejected* Oh, who am I kidding, this is such a joke. Violet was probably screwing with me when she gave me all this… but she seemed so sincere. *starts to sniffle and choke up a little bit* I’m such an idiot.

Huh? *clears nose/eyes of tears* Oh, it’s okay. I know you weren’t laughing at me. *sighs, collecting herself* Okay, let me just clean this up real fast and then we can order food, okay?

What? You...want to do it anyway? The seance thing? I mean, yeah, it’s all set up and ready to go, we just need to light the candles and perform the incantations - wait, are you making fun of me again!?!  
*shy* I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you like that. I just...really want to be able to tell this guy how I feel, you know? *sighs* Okay, let’s do this then. I’ll get over here and just finish the set up. Why don’t you sit on my bed, best seat in the house, right? *nervous laugh* Oh, jeez, just sit down while I sit over here on the floor.

Okay, so...the instructions said to draw the symbols, we already did that. Next...light the candles, okay… *(Optional) sound of candles/matches being lit* aaaand six. Okay, and the last step is… okay, who wrote this? “Gird thyself, seeker, and kneel astride the sigil. Speak thy heart’s sordid want into the aching empty…” Okay, now I KNOW Violet is screwing with me. *angry, whispered* Dammit-

Hm? *brief pause* “Just do it?” “What’s the worst that can happen?” Yeah, you’re probably right. Okay, let me just sit here in the center I think? *little shuffling to get into place* Okay, I think I’m ready. And NO laughing at me while I do this, okay? Good.

*clears throat, taking a deep breath and exhaling* Okay...here goes nothing. Spirits from beyond, hear me and come to my aid. *snaps at listener, whispering* Hey, I said no laughing, now zip it!

Spirits from beyond, hear me. I need your help…*shyness creeps into her voice* telling someone how I feel. There’s someone who I know and cherish deeply, but I have trouble coming out to them about how I feel towards them. These feelings...they’re getting to be so hard to keep down, it’s a little painful just to be around him. So please, I ask, help me show this person how I truly feel.

*silence for a few moments*...did anything happen? Like...did the candles flicker or something...no? *sighs, starting to sniffle again* Oh well. I’m not sure why I expected anything to happen just from sitting in a circle of candles.

It’s okay, I’ll be fine. *sniffles* Just gonna...just gonna think of something else. Huh? *shy and nervous* I shou-should talk to you about this guy at work? No, nononono, it’s okay, you’re my best friend and all but this is something more for girltalk, ya know?

*The sound of a light magical humming, building louder and louder*

F: Yeah, yeah let’s order some food. Let me just get up and, huh?

*sound of a magical spell being cast*

F: *screams in fright during the spell casting sound* AAAAAaaaah-

*few seconds of dead air, followed by D taking control*

D: *Pleasurable moan* Mmmm, it’s been so loooong since I’ve had a body like this to play with. *stretches out her arms* Mmm, gods it feels so good just to streeeetch again. *sighs contently* That’s better. Oh good, a mirror. Let’s see what we’ve got to work with here.

Hmm, not bad at all. Decent figure, lovely curves, a decent looking ass. *playful, sexy giggle* Hmm, the tits could be a little bigger, though. *sensual moan* Ohhhh, but they’re sennnnsitive to the touch. Oh yes, I can definitely work with this.

Hmm, what’s this? *noticing the listener* Oh, hello there. Sorry, didn’t see you, I was too busy admiring this cute little thing in the mirror. It’s not everyday we demons get summoned to the mortal world, you know. You need to savour it while you can. So, who are you? A little snack that this cute little thing left for me? *devilish giggle* Oh, I’m only teasing, dear… or am I?

Ah ah ah, no leaving, dearie. *sound effect of a magic spell being cast, (maybe also snap your fingers to emphasize the cast)* There, that’s better. Don’t want my new friend running away from me, now do I? *devilish giggle*

So, tell me, dearie, what ARE you doing here? *mix in some ‘Mhmms’ for a few seconds while listener explains* Oh really? Your friend wanted you over for a ritual? You mean… *seductive tone* this sexy little thing here? *devilish giggle* No, there must be something more to her invitation. Let’s see what she’s called me for, shall we?

Alright, sweetie, let’s see what’s really going on in this tight little body of yours. 

*like she’s in a trance, reading F’s thoughts. Throw in some more ‘Mhmm’s and ‘oooooh’s to make it seem like you’re uncovering a dirty little secret*

D: *devilish giggle* Ooooh, sweetie...is that really all you wanted help with? To be able to tell someone how you TRULY feel? Well, unfortunately for the both of you, I don’t get out of Hell just for a pep talk and some relationship advice. *devilish* No….I have a better idea.

Let me just...get comfortable over here, dearie. Hope you don’t mind if I...disrobe a bit? *giggles* I hope you enjoy the show. Now then, let’s start with these pants here. *struggling a bit as she tries to undo the buttons* I’m much more used to skirts, but it’s been a while since I’ve taken on a body like this. My how times change. *relieved* There we go. Now, let me just slide these off nice...and slow. *pleasurable moan* Mmmmm, what do you think of the view from over there, dearie? Do you like the look of your best friends ass covered only by a pair of undergarments? *devilish giggle* Of course, those won’t be staying on for much longer, either.

Let me just...sliiiiide these down as well, hmm? There we go, now, you can see everything your little friend has to offer. *seductive, rhythmic tone* Do you like watching her bare bottom sway gently back and forth for you? The little peek of her folds between her thighs? Well... *back to her normal tone* unfortunately you’ll have to wait a bit before you can see more, dearie. I’ve still got a show to put on *devilish giggle*

Let’s get rid of this shirt next, hmm? *shuffling, removing top* There we are. Hmm, what’s this? *struggling to remove the bra* Like a corset but smaller. *Frustrated* God’s why won’t this come off! It’s so infuriating!

*Annoyed* You know what, forget it. I’m getting rid of this thing. Your friend will thank me later, I’m sure. *sound effect of a magic spell being cast, (maybe also snap your fingers to emphasize the cast). Sounding relieved* Oh my gods, that feels sooo much better! Why would she wear this thing if it causes so much discomfort? You mortals always confuse me.

*Seductive tone* Well, there we are. What do you think, dearie? Doesn’t your friend have just the most beautiful body you’ve ever seen? *pleasing moans during these next lines* These silky thighs… these perky breasts of hers, and this beautiful, beautiful pussy between her slender legs. Do you like it? Do you like watching your friend twirl and expose herself for you?

Oh, what’s with that look. Are you angry at me? *devilish giggle* Oh, don’t be dearie. Believe me, she’s enjoying this just as much as I am. *whispers* Want to see?

*switching back to F’s voice, all of her shyness and insecurity is gone, replaced by raw sexual need and arousal*

F: *erotic moaning* Oh I love showing off for you, baby. Feeling your eyes on me, on my naked body, it’s what I’ve dreamed of for so long. Please, look at me. Look at me. Look at me…

*back to D’s voice*

D: See? *laughs* She’s just as into this as I am. What? ‘What did I just do?’ Well, dearie, if you must know, I let your friend come to the surface, uninhibited by her fears and inhibitions. That’s right, that was all her, all her desires and naughty little facets shown on display, just for you.

*confused* What? ‘Why would she say those things?’ *annoyed* Are you really this clueless? Tsk, no wonder she needed my help with you.

*back to her seductive personality* Anyways, let’s get back to what we were doing before, hmm? Now, as much as I’d love to help you get undressed yourself, sadly, we don’t have that kind of time *sound effect of a magic spell being cast, (maybe also snap your fingers to emphasize the cast)* There we are, now you’re nice and naked too.

Mmmmm, and it looks like you WERE enjoying the show, dearie. Oh, don’t try and deny it, that cock of yours certainly isn’t. *playful giggling* No no, don’t get up. Let meee take care of that for you.

*(Optional) Sounds of bedsheets rustling or a bed creaking as she climbs over to him*

D: Mmmm, that really is a lovely cock you have. May I? *devilish giggle* Well, it’s not like you really have a choice. *sensual tone* But don’t you worry, dearie, I’ll make this pleasurable for all three of us.

*slow and sensual blowjob sounds, feel free to ad lib in some kisses or licking, anything you think makes it sexy*

D: *pleasurable sigh* There really is nothing better than a mortal cock. Their taste - *a long sucking/licking sound* - their texture, their smell. Gods, I could play with you for hours, dearie, and love every sexy second of it *giggles, then a sensual tone* I think I need another taste...

*More sensual blowjob noises*

D: *pulling the cock from her mouth* Oh, what’s with that look again, dearie? 

*(Optional) intersperse licking and sucking noises throughout the following lines* 

D: If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were angry with me? *devilish giggle* But I’ve seen that look before, dearie. The eyes of a saviour, of a protector. *sensual tone* But also the eyes of a lover.

Oh, don’t pretend with me, dearie, I knew from the moment I saw you, through the fear on your face. You love her, and you want to save her from whatever spell she’s under. *innocent tone* Am I wrong? If I am, then say so, and I promise, I’ll let you both go.

*pause for a few seconds*

D: *devilish giggle* That’s what I thought, dearie. But don’t worry, because your sexy little friend has a secret for you too. Would you like to see her again? See how much she burns for you?  
Mmmm, I thought so.

*switching back to F’s voice, still full of arousal.*

*Fast, sloppy, excited blowjob noises. Feel free to intersperse some extras throughput the following lines*

F: *moaning around his cock* Ooooh, baby, your cock is perfect! *moaning as she take him deep before pulling herself off* You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this, baby. How long I’ve wanted to please you...take you in my pretty little mouth...and suck you off…

*demanding tone* Please, give it to me. Let me please you, baby, let me show you how much I love you by sucking your big, perfect cock. Let me show you…

*Take 1 to 2 minutes to give intense blowjob sounds. Feel free to throw in some gagging, deepthroating, anything to make it as forceful and brutal as possible. Finish with coming up off his cock, gasping for air if you went with a deepthroat finish*

F: *demanding tone* Do you wanna cum, baby? Do you want to cum all over my pretty little face? Because I want you to, I want you to cu-

*cut off F’s voice, switching back to D’s voice*

D: *clearing her throat* Oh my, she almost had you there didn’t she? *giggles* I would hate for you to finish so soon before we had the finale. 

Now then, dearie… *leaning in and whispering in his ear* are you ready for the ride of a lifetime? 

Here, let me just move myself right over that lovely cock of yours. Mmm, how’s the view from down there? Your friend got awfully wet from you when I let her have her fun. *devilish giggle* Gosh, her thighs are practically soaked.

*moaning as she lowers herself on his cock* That’s it… gods, it’s thicker than I imagined. Your friend must be really tight if it’s giving me this much of a sensation.

Almost…there... *sexy yelp* Mmmm, how does... that feel dearie? I managed to take you...take you all in one go. *panting* Oh yes, this is just what I needed. 

*Surprised squeak* What was that? Did you just...just buck your hips into me? But how did-oh no, the spell must have worn off when I lost focus just now! 

Well, no matter, I can easily just cast it again. *startled* Wait, what are you doing! Let go of me, boy, or I’ll - Mmmfff!

*her words are cut off by a forceful kiss. At first, she protests, making muffled sounds, but after a while, she relaxes and returns the kiss, changing it from a forceful one to a passionate kiss*

D: *coming off of a trailing kiss* Well...I didn’t expect that, dearie. I guess...I don’t have to cast another spell on you, if you’re finally enjoying yourself. 

*seductive tone* So tell me, dearie, what did you have in mind? *a brief pause* Oh, I see. You want me to still ride you like this? Well, I think that’s fair, but on one condition…

*leans in for a whisper* I want you to play with your friend’s perky little breasts while I’m riding you.

Does that sound fair? *devilish giggle* Good, I thought so. Well then, Why don’t you just lie back for a minute and let me get started, shall we?

*spend a minute or so making slow, rhythmic moans and sexy noises as you begin riding his cock. For optional sound effects, throw in the bed softly creaking*

D: *losing a bit of her in control personality* How does it feel, dearie? Is this everything you’ve wished for? Well, don’t just keep lying there, I’ve kept my end of the bargain, now it’s your turn, Mr. Protector. *devilish giggle* Go ahead, grab my tits.

*deep, sexual moans as you continue to ride his cock while he begins fondling your breasts. Pick up speed on the rhythm as the next lines play out. You can pick up the pace of the bed creaking as well if you so choose*

D: *moaning heavy from the touch* That’s it dearie, play with your friends tits. Feel them jiggle and bounce in your hands as I bounce this plump little ass on your thighs, as I drench your cock in your friends juices. 

Go on, pinch her nipples. I want to know what that feels liiiAAAAA- *squeal from the nipple pinching* OH GODS, yes! That’s just what I needed! Keep going! AAAAAH!!! 

*throw in some squeals and moans from the nipple pinching as you continue riding him for about a minute. Feel free to ad lib any sexy lines and dirty talk you can think of during this*

D: *panting* I didn’t think I’d enjoy this so much. Usually it takes me a while to get like this, but your friends body reacts to your touch...your cock so easily. 

*affectionately* Dearie….would you like to finish with her? Your friend, I mean. No, I don’t mind, in fact I’ve almost had my fill of you. You’d think after being without Mortal men for so long I’d be insatiable, but something about you….

Alright, come here, lean in close. That’s it, now wrap your arms around her back. Just like that.

Are you ready, dearie? Oh, and don’t worry about finishing inside her, I’ve put a spell on her this time so that she’ll be in the clear. I may be a demon, but I’m not a monster. *devilish giggle*

Alright, dearie, you two have fun now! Oh, and a word of advice… *lean in for a whisper* Hold on to her tight, because this is going to be one hell of a finish. *devilish giggle*

*switching back to F’s voice for the final time, starting out like she’s waking up from being asleep, a little groggy*

F: *groggy moans* Wha...what happened? Where am I… *sudden realization of what she’s doing dawning on her, panic in her voice* Oh my god! We’re naked! And we’re…. What’s happening. Why are we doing this!?! Why are we-

*suddenly, she’s hit with overwhelming pleasure and arousal*

F: Guuuuh! *breathy* What’s...happening. 

*shaky and moaning, like she’s experiencing a wave of sexual pleasure come over her* 

F: Oh my god! Oh my god! This - this feels amazing… oh my god!

*Needy and begging* Please, can we keep going?!? Don’t talk, just fuck me, please! Yes, thank you! *kisses him aggressively*

*sounds of her moaning and screaming as she begins riding him again, as the pleasure overtakes her in waves. Give us about a minute or two here, and feel free to ad lib dirty talking, sexy phrases, and throw in the next line anywhere you want to*

F: Yes! Oh, right there, baby! Please, don’t stop! Yesyesyesyesyes! *grunts* Thank you for fucking me with this big perfect dick!

Oh god, I’m gonna cum! Just keep going like that, yes baby, keep hitting right there! *intense moaning and sounds of pleasure*

What? You’re close too? No! Don’t you dare fucking pull out of me right now! You and I are gonna finish, together, okay baby? 

[Up next is the big finale, and I wanted to give you lovely ladies an option of how you want to finish. Either one is fine, it’s all about how you want to take it. Have fun and give it your all!]

OPTION 1  
F: *more moans and sexy sounds* Oh god, this is so good! I feel like I’m going to explode! Will you- will you kiss me, please? It’ll make this even more special for me. 

*Forceful kisses as she builds towards an orgasm. As it gets closer and closer, she moans into his mouth, before exploding into a combination of satisfied moans and whimpers in his mouth, riding both of their climaxes down*

OPTION 2  
F: *heavy moaning as she bounces with more intensity* Oh god, I’m going to cum so fucking hard on your cock! Please, fuck me harder, make me fucking scream for you, baby. *gasping as he picks up the pace* Oh yeah, don’t stop, baby, keep going!

*Her moans and screaming get higher and higher as she builds towards an orgasm. Throw in as much brutal fucking noises as you can muster, then end on the screaming, panting orgasm.*

[And now, back to the end of the script]

F: *panting heavily, coming down from the orgasm (break the kiss if you chose that option)* Oh god… oh god that was intense! *giggly, maybe even a little light-headed* That was amazing!

*tiny yelp or squeak as you both fall backwards onto the bed* Are you okay? Oh, just tired? *blissful sigh* Yeah, me too. Is it maybe okay if we just stay here for a minute, holding each other like this? *rustling of sheets* Let me just...rest my head on your chest here. Phew.

*nervousness creeping into her voice again* Soooooo… we should probably talk about this, huh? About...what just happened? Like, I remember the light, and then being in some kind of a dream, where there was this other voice. And she told me that she’d help me with my problem…*embarrassed* with you… and then it’s like I was just… watching myself do things I never would have done on my own. 

But...but I enjoyed every second of it. Being with you, sharing this intense feeling with you…

*slightly teary eyed* I love you… I’m sorry I never could tell you, but we’ve been together so long and I didn’t want to ruin our friendship if you didn’t feel the same way. *tears welling up, talking into his chest* I’m so sorry I put you through this without asking. I had no idea this would happen…

*clearing her nose* What?... *slightly shocked* What did you just say? ‘You love me too?’ I...I don’t know what to say…

*Kissing him gently* I’ve waited so long to tell you. I’ve dreamed about hearing you say that. I love you too, baby.

Soooo….we should probably get up now huh? We’re both kind of a mess. *giggles* But where the heck are our clothes? Oh, look at that, they’re neatly folded on the dresser...except for my bra, where is it? 

Oh, forget that. So, what should we do first… maybe order some food?

Hmm? You want to get clean first? You want to take a shower? Oh! You mean together! *embarrassed, giggling* I’ve never taken a shower with someone else before. This could be fun.

Alright, you go jump in and get the water turned on. I’ll be right behind you, okay? Great. And hey… thanks for being you.

*take a few moments for the listener to leave, then act like you’re talking to yourself*

F: *whispering* Thank you!

D: *echoey, like she’s in F’s head* No trouble at all, sweetie. But do please share him once in a while, hmm? *devilish giggle*

*The audio ends*


End file.
